Nos visitan el león, la serpiente, el tejón y el águila
by Zoe-Gio
Summary: Por una pelea de Godric y Salazar, los fundadores acaban en el siglo XXI junto con cuatro Potterheads.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling

En el siglo X, había un prestigioso castillo en Escocia, el cual estaba lleno de gritos.

Esos gritos provenían de dos hombres.

Sus nombres eran Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin.

Junto a ellos habían dos mujeres que intentaban hacer que terminara la discusión.

Ellas eran Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw.

-¡Yo no les enseñaré a unos sucios hijos de muggles!- Gritó Salazar.

-¡No los llames sucios, maldita serpiente!- Gritó Godric.

Helga y Rowena, al ver que no iban a parar de discutir, usaron un encantamiento silenciador con los dos.

-¡¿Podrían callarse?! ¡Van a despertar a todos los alumnos!- Dijo Helga.

-¡¿No se dan cuenta que gritando no van a ganar nada?!- Dijo Rowena.

Ambos hombres estaban blancos de ira, por lo cual sacaron sus varitas mágicas y se apuntaron el uno al otro.

Al parecer usaron encantamientos no verbales muy poderosos, porque un segundo más tarde hubo una luz muy cegadora y los cuatro desaparecieron.

En el siglo XXI, había una chica sentada en un puff.

Ella estaba rodeada por muchos libros, todos de la misma escritora, J.K. Rowling.

Ella tenía el cabello rubio rojizo y ojos marrónes.

Estaba leyendo un libro titulado "Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego".

Estaba a punto de pasar a otro capítulo, cuando unos gritos en la sala de su casa la sorprendieron.

Ella, como buena Gryffindor que era (según Pottermore), fue a investigar.

Salió de su cuarto lentamente para no hacer ruido.

Cuando llegó a la sala, quedó completamente pálida, no del susto, sino de la sorpresa.

Porque frente a ella se encontraban los fundadores del colegio Hogwarts, tan sorprendidos como ella.

-¿U-u-ustedes s-son los fu-fundadores d-del c-co-colegio Hogwarts?- Preguntó tartamudeando la chica, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.


	2. Chapter 2

Como ya saben Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J.K. Rowling.

_-¿U-u-ustedes s-son los fu-fundadores d-del c-co-colegio Hogwarts?- Preguntó tartamudeando la chica, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían._

-Si.- Dijeron desconfiados lo fundadores.

La chica estaba al borde del colapso mental por la emoción.

-¿Cómo sabes de nosotros? Porque por lo que veo eres solamente una despreciable muggle.- Dijo friamente Salazar.

Ella en ese instante se percató, aunque ellos venían de muchos siglos atrás, la ropa de muggle, siempre iba a tener su distintivo. Nada de capas.

-Veo que eres Salazar. La respuesta es que hay siete libros que hablan del mundo de ustedes y en algunas ocasiones de ustedes. Pero especialmente hay uno que se llama la Cámara Secreta.

-Callate, maldita muggle. Se supone que ellos no se tienen que enterar.-

-Eres muy desconsiderado con tu amigos por no contarles, ¿lo sabías Salzy?

-No me digas así, muggle.

-¿Prefieres que te diga Salza?

-Callate, tonta muggle.

-Para que sepas mi nombre es Elizabeth Jones, pero me pueden decir Liz.

-¿Y qué es eso de la Cámara Secreta?- Preguntó Rowena.

-Si, ¿qué nos estás escondiendo Salzy?- dijo burlonamente Godric.

-La Cámara Secreta- Empezó a decir inocentemente Liz.- Es un lugar escondido en el castillo donde guarda a su monstruo, el Rey de las Serpientes, el basilisco.

-¿Un basilisco en Hogwarts? ¿Estás loco Salazar?- Dijo Helga.

-Maldita muggle. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar sobre la Cámara de los Secretos.- Gritó Salazar.

-Hum… creo que atreviendome.- Dijo descaradamente Liz.

-Te juro que te mato, maldita Muggle repelente.- Gritó Salazar sacando su varita.

Esta estaba partida.

Los demás fundadores, al ver esto, sacaron las suyas.

Estas estaban en las mismas condiciones.

-Muggle, todo esto es tu culpa.- Gritó desesperado Salazar.

-Mi culpa, ¿yo qué hice?- Dijo Liz.

Salzy se quedó sin palabras.

-La muggle no ha tenido la culpa.- Pensó Salazar.- Eso significa que Godric tiene la culpa… y yo también.

-Casi me olvido. El heredero de Salzy va a liberar a el basilisco para que asesine a todos los hijos de muggles.

-¡Salazar!- Gritaron enojados Godric, Helga y Rowena.

-Maldita muggle. ¿No sabes cuando callarte?- Dijo Salazar.

-No.-dijo Liz.- Y me llamo Elizabeth, pero si no sabes pronunciarlo me puedes decir Liz.

-Es el colmo. Te voy a matar aun sin magia.- Gritó Salazar, que se abalanzaba sobre la chica.

Pero ella lo esquivó.

-¿No sabías que es ilegal asesinar a alguien?- Dijo Liz.

Salazar murmoró algo que nadie entendió.

-Se que debe ser algo en contra de los muggles, así que no te voy a hacer caso.- Dijo Liz.

-Antes de que haya otra pelea, me gustaría preguntarte en qué año estamos, porque este lugar no parece de nuestra época.- Dijo Rowena.

-Estamos en el año 2013.

-Entonces han pasado mas de diez siglos de nuestra época.

-¿Y cómo volvemos a nuestro tiempo?- Dijo Helga.

-Tal vez, si reparan sus varitas puedan hacer un giratiempo, pero no sé si podrá llevarlos taaaaan atrás en el tiempo.- Dijo Liz.

-¿Y cómo las reparamos?- Dijo Godric.

-Eso es lo dificil, solo una persona pudo reparar un varita, pero usó la varita de saúco.

-¿La varita de qué?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo los fundadores.

-Ahh, verdad. Esa varita es del siglo XI.

-Entonces, tonta muggle, nos estas diciendo que no hay ninguna manera de volver.- Dijo Salazar.

-Bueno… no se como devolverlos a su época, pero si quieren pueden quedarse en mi casa por un tiempo.

Salazar estubo a punto de gritarle a Liz que no quería vivir con una muggle y todo eso, pero los demas fundadores aceptaron antes de que hablara.

El tiempo que iban a pasar en el siglo XXI, iba a ser el peor que iba a tener Salazar Slythrin.


End file.
